


The Interruption 插曲

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secrets, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 哥谭高中的化学老师韦恩先生是位公认的传奇人物，其特别之处主要在于没人能想象他在学校之外过正常生活的样子。学生们只能想出他整个休息日都坐在办公桌后面和复杂化学题做斗争，而不是和某人出门看电影或者吃晚餐。然而，某个课堂插曲令一切都再不相同了。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Interruption 插曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Interruption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454298) by [BlueAlmond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlmond/pseuds/BlueAlmond). 



*

哥谭高中的化学老师韦恩先生是位公认的传奇人物。要想象课堂上老师们的私人生活确实有点怪怪的，但韦恩先生将这种古怪程度提升到了一个新境界。除了自己的学生，他似乎跟其他人类没有任何交集——说实话他跟自己的学生也没多少互动。大多数时候，他的课堂都像是独角戏，其中有一半课时他会给学生发讲义习题，然后坐到讲台上，用一种高深莫测的、不可动摇的、尤其可怕的目光注视他们。他很擅长指导学生，这帮了大忙，因为哪怕真有不明白的地方，也很少有学生敢问问题，即使韦恩先生出人意料是个耐心十足的人。在此前提下，由于他本人也讨厌被打断，他将自己的课程精简、编纂到了不可能更清晰的地步。结果而言，绝大多数学生下课时都对课程内容接受良好、不存疑问。他是个好老师，有点吓人，但学生们都学得不错，这样就足够了，不是吗？他对教师职业的得心应手，以及作为个人的难以接近程度共同构成了某种猜测，即除工作外他没有任何私人生活。学生们都没有胆量猜想他私底下做些什么——大部分人认为下班后，他仍会坐在办公桌前写化学公式、准备电子讲义。连“韦恩先生会睡觉”这句话听起来都有点荒唐，他是不是没有闭上眼睛这个功能？也许他是那种坐着睡觉的怪人。

整件事的重点在于，即便他外表是个人类，但没人认为他是个活生生的人，至少不是那种会外出约会、嘴角沾着酱汁和人在晚餐桌上聊天，或者跟着车载广播哼歌的人。他完全不是那样。

所有人都是这么想的，所有人都心照不宣地认定这是事实，直到某个命运般的早晨，第四节课，某个原本平平无奇的四月星期二。

上课十五分钟后，有人从外面敲了一下教室门，韦恩先生盯着门看了一眼，随即走过去。所有人都知道他痛恨被打断，学生们猜测这也是为什么他从没有早晨第一节的排课，迟到在这所学校稀松平常。这事称得上是件都市传说，“琼斯校长如何避免把他的课排到早晨第一节”，精妙之处在于这是出于恐惧还是尊重。

不过门外站着的人看起来一点不害怕，哪怕他真真切切打断了韦恩先生的授课。他一如往常，十分放松，只是神情充满歉意。“嗨，布鲁斯，抱歉，你这还有记号笔吗？我的笔用不了了。”是肯特先生，英文老师。

韦恩先生重重叹了口气，看起来既像放下心，又有点恼火。他走到桌前，在笔盒里翻找一番，里面装着许多续航能力好得出奇的不同色记号笔。他取出一支蓝色和一支红色的，站在原地转了个身——肯特先生已经进到教室里，正带着笑容立在他身边。

“给。”他以一种十分突兀的不友好态度说，“现在麻烦你，别再打断我的课程了。”

肯特先生笑起来。“没问题，B，对不起。”随后，极快地，眨一下眼大概就会错过地，他倾身在韦恩先生脸颊上吻了一下。就在教室里，在40个头脑敏感的高中二年级学生面前。“谢谢，你救了我的命！回头见，孩子们。”

课堂里响起几声微弱的回应，数量不多，因为大部分在场的青少年受到过大冲击，一个字都蹦不出来。

韦恩先生清清喉咙，令学生们回过神。他的眼神仍然冷酷，如同往常面无表情，但即使如此也没能止住教室里一阵骚动。

头一个说话的学生——或许有些自杀倾向，无疑鼓励了其他人跟着发声。是英勇无畏的巴里·艾伦。他坐在第二排，向前伏在桌上，双眼瞪大，脸上挂着不可置信的表情。他大喊道：“韦恩先生，你跟肯特先生是一对吗？”

一连串刻意压低的“ _不可能！_ ”和“ _肯定不是！_ ”在韦恩先生无比冷漠的表情下充斥了整间教室。不过，要是有人细心观察——遗憾的是没人敢这么做，就会发现他一侧眉毛微微抽动了一下。有学生大声嚷着“ _给直男们一些表示亲近的空间好吗_ _！_ ”和“ _肯特先生可能只是在四处捣乱！_ ”青少年们忽然全神贯注地讨论起某人的私生活，而就在五分钟前，他们还确信此人压根没有私生活。

于是，韦恩先生深呼吸一次，回答：“是的，我们在约会。现在可以继续上课了吗？”

“什么？什么时候开始的？”黛娜问，面前放着的手机屏幕显示着进行到一半的聊天记录。

极为隐蔽地，后排的维克多正举着手机录像。

韦恩先生皱起眉头。“这件事和你无关，兰斯小姐。”

“别啊，告诉我嘛，韦恩先生！”

“对啊，你 **不能** 就讲一句！”

“什么时候开始的？”

“你们出门约会吗？”

“你们会结婚吗？”

艾瑞斯话音落下后，室内响起一阵窃笑。然而，当他们注意到讲台前的老师抿住嘴唇，双臂抱在胸前形成一个从未有过的防卫姿势后，所有声响都停止了。

“事实上，我 **可以** 就讲一句。我个人的未来生活计划与你们任何人都没有关系，以及，看在上帝份上，哈尔，我们当然出门约会。所有人都会出门约会。现在，请大家开始做上周的习题集，好吗？我稍后回来。”

寂静一直延续到韦恩先生的身影消失在门外。然后，他听到教室里爆发出巨大的嗡声，仿佛所有人在同一秒开始说话，并且内容多半不是化学公式。他重重叹息一声，眼睛瞥向空荡荡的走廊，内心知道该为整件事负责的人正在右侧起第三个房间内。他开始思忖自己该怎么做。化学课的学生们心思已经完全不在课上了，好在他已经讲完了这天的所有课程内容。客观来说，事件发生的时机还算可以接受，不算特别糟糕。并且，他知道克拉克也已经讲完课了，孩子们正不顾课程进度地央求他剩下的时间改成复习或者答疑。

他看看时间，做了决定。许多人对他的心怀有所误解，实际上，他绝对不是个心胸宽广的人，而克拉克也绝对清晰地知晓这点。他难逃其咎。于是，在听到一句“这样讲可以听明白吗？”之后，他径直推开教室门。

“抱歉，你现在有时间吗？”

克拉克惊讶地望着他，片刻后，嘴角绽开一个颇为狡猾的弧度，且笑意有扩大到整张脸的趋势。在布鲁斯看来，他和室内的学生们一样，很好奇布鲁斯接下去要做什么。

“呃，当然。我刚才打扰到你了，请说吧。”

布鲁斯点点头。“你回家的时候顺路去趟商店好吗？晚上我想做炖饭，家里好像没有蘑菇了。”

克拉克笑起来。“好的，宝贝。要是还有其他要买的就给我发短信。”

“好。”

之后，他把门关上，回自己教室前心情绝佳地在克拉克教室门外听了会儿室内的骚乱。随后，他望着空旷的走廊小声笑了。他有自己的私人生活，不错，学生们对刺探他的隐私缺乏热情是件好事，不过让他们得知自己有一段非常认真的感情关系也不是什么坏事。他先前就知道克拉克时不时会提起自己的男友，不过没人知道那和布鲁斯是同一个人。或许现在是揭晓真相的好时机。在递交那两支马克笔前，他们眼神交汇了几秒，其间他向克拉克传达了缩短那一步距离所需的所有准备。那是他们一致同意的决定。现在，布鲁斯不过是重申其中的含义。

他来到英语教室门前，恰好听到里面传来一声尖叫。“啊我的天！他刚刚去肯特先生的教室说了什么晚饭的事，他们好像同居了！老天啊啊！！”

他不出声地笑起来，胸腔随之震动了好一会儿。随后，他重整表情，变回原先高深的化学老师。他挺享受这个的，不过学生们没必要知道。


End file.
